Changes
by swimgirl1
Summary: Maria has some big news for John Cena
1. planning

Disclaimer: I own no one except my own characters!

Maria Cena sat on the floor in the bathroom of her house that she shared with her husband of 1 year, John Cena.

She stared at the object in her hands. "Oh my gosh." She whispered. Maria got up off the floor and walked down the hall to her and John's room. She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Torrie answered the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Maria asked in a ditzy tone.

"Caller-ID. So what's on your mind?"

"I need your help with something. And it had to be done within the next 3 hours."

Torrie listened very closely to what Maria had to tell her. She couldn't help but smile and be excited for her friend, after all this was a really big deal. The tow hung up the phone and Torrie made her way to Maria's house.

Hour and a half later...

"There! All finished!" Maria said as she put the finishing touches on her surprise for John.

Torrie joined Maria in the doorway to the living room and took a look at the room. "It looks great! What time does he get home?"

Maria looked up at the clock above the fireplace, "Ummm, about and hour and a half."

"Well I'm gonna take off," Torrie picked up her purse, "are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Torrie eyed Maria.

Maria rolled her eyed at the protectiveness of her friend, "yes. I may play a ditz on TV but I think I can manage and hour and a half."

"Sorry this is just really big!" They both giggled, then Maria's face turned serious.

"Do you think he'll be happy with all of this?"

"Oh sweetie, of course he will. You've been married for a year. It's about time!" Torrie hugged her as to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Call me! I want details!"

Maria took a deep breath and turned back to the living room and scanned the room over, "Everything will be okay."

She sat down on the couch and pulled out a scrapbook that she and John put together. She looked at a picture of them having their first kiss on RAW. She had been so nervous for that match and in a last effort to calm her, he gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She turned the page to a picture of their wedding day. It was outside on the beach. She wore a simple, strapless, white gown. Her hair blew in the wind as the sun beat down on her face. John, of course was in a black tux. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered their vows to each other.

----Flashback----

"Maria, baby, you are my entire world. Since the day you walked in the RAW arena I knew the you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning."

He noticed a tear escape from her eye and quickly reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. She smiled and leaned into the touch of his hand. John smiled and went on with his vows.

"You support me in everything I do and you love me unconditionally. I love you with all my heart and soul."

His voice cracked and it was her turn to wipe away a tear from his face. He too leaned into her hand. Maria took a deep breath as she realized that it was her turn to tell John what he meant to her.

"John, you have done nothing but be there for me. When I was in the worst possible state, you were there. You stayed by my side through everything that life has thrown at us. And we survived! I love you so much. You are my life, my rock, and my other half. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. I love you John."

Maria was crying freely now. He held her face in his hands and smiled at her.

----End Flashback----

Maria was snapped out of her day dream by the sound of someone coming through the front door.

"Here we go." She took a deep breath and stood up. Then she heard him call out.

"Baby..."

So? What do you think? Please let me know


	2. big news

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! This is my first fic and I hop eyou all enjoy the rest of it!

Of course I own no one...

Chapter 2

"Baby?" John called from the doorway. Before he even had a chance to set his bags down, Maria was running at him.

"John!" She jumped into his arms. John had been on the road for 3 weeks and was glad to finally be home, glad to be able to hold his wife again. It seemed like forever since he had last seen her.

"I missed you so much!" Maria pulled away only to have him grab her face and kiss her passionately.

"I missed you too baby." He caught a glimpse of the decorated living room, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Maria was a little preoccupied by laying soft, sweet kisses along John's neckline.

"What's with all this?" He asked pulling away and stepping into the room. Maria followed him nervously.

"Umm...Well there is something I need to tell you." She stammered.

John sensed that she was nervous and didn't know how to go about telling him what was on her mind. He smiled at how cute she looked when she was so nervous. It reminded him of their first match together. She just rambled on and on. Only this time she wasn't rambling.

"What's up?" John asked as she took a hold of his hands and lead him over to the couch. She just remained quiet. He took in the look of the room. There were pink, blue, and white balloons and streamers everywhere. He was confused, and tired from his trip. All he knew was that it was not his birthday or their anniversary.

"Maria? What's going on? Did I forget something?" She was being unusually quiet. Whatever it was it must be important.

Maria didn't know how to just say it so she picked up a white box, "No. Honey, you didn't forget anything," She handed him the box, "open this."

He looked at her quizzically but opened the box. When he saw what was inside he scrunched his face in confusion, "A baby rattle?"

Maria stared at him wide eyed._ 'Was he really not getting this?'_ she thought to herself.

"I don't get it." John said

"Seriously? Think about it John!" He was supposed to be the smart one!

"I'm sorry babe. I don't understand. Why would you buy me a baby rattle?" Maria sighed and handed him her back up box.

He opened it. Immediately upon seeing the object, his shot up to her face. He finally got it.

"Are you serious? Is this for real! Your.." His face lit up and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, John, I'm pregnant." He stood up and twirled her around in the air. He carefully set her down.

"My baby is gonna have a baby?" He rested his hand on her tummy.

She covered his hand with her's and smiled at him, "I don't know what kind of mom I'm gonna be."

"Oh sweetie, you are gonna be a great mom." He kissed her forehead and then on the lips.

"And you are gonna be a great dad." She was crying now.

John saw this and got worried, "What's wrong? I thought you were happy?" He had her sit back down on the couch.

"Yes, I am happy. I just didn't know how you were gonna feel about it. I wasn't sure if you would be happy."

"Of course I'm happy." John again kissed her as to reassure her that he meant what he just said. "I'm happy and we are going to be great parents."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."


	3. double time

The next couple of chapters are gonna skip ahead just to keep the story moving

This chapter is about 3 months later, so of course Maria is 3 months pregnant.

And of course I own no one...

Chapter 3

The car ride to the doctor's office was mostly silent. Both wrapped in their own thoughts. John still couldn't get over that he was gonna be a dad. The thought to him was amazing. He glanced over to Maria who sat staring out the window with one hand affectionately rubbing her swollen belly. John noted the pained expression on her face. He placed his free hand on her leg.

"What's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to face him.

"Just thinking." Maria simply replied. Then turned back to the window.

"Hey," John said. Maria still remained staring out the window, he lifted her chin so she would face him again, "tell me."

"Well it's just that, what if something is wrong? What if we aren't good parents? What if I can't handle this pregnancy thing? What if..." She was talking a mile a minute, but John cut her off before she could continue.

"Baby, baby. Stop, slow down." He stopped her, "First of all, everything will be fine-."

"But what if something is wrong?" Maria cut him off.

"If there is anything wrong, we will deal with it the best we can." The look on her face said that she wasn't convinced yet. "Look, we can't always worry about the what ifs. After today we will know everything we need to know. So do me, yourself, and the baby a favor and stop stressing."

This time his words calmed her down. John could always find a way to do that. He knew how nervous and scared she was. She constantly worried if the baby was okay. Some night she tossed and turned with nightmares about the baby. John hoped that after their doctor's appointment her nerves would be calmed.

Maria smiled at John, "Thanks. You always know how to calm me down." They pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and quickly went around to the passenger side to let her out.

They walked hand in hand to their doctor's office. John pulled her to him just before entering.

"Everything will be okay." He told her one last time, she smiled and they walked in.

--Skip to 3 hours later–

John and Maria still shocked and extremely overwhelmed walked hand in hand into the arena. They made their way down the hall. Maria's free hand rested comfortably on her enlarged belly. John smiled from ear to ear. They rounded the corner and entered a large room where all the superstars were eating and hanging out.

Everyone turned to face the soon to be parents.

"So?" Trish spoke first.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Paul asked eagerly.

John looked at Maria and smiled, "Yes." He simply answered never taking his eyes off his wife.

Everyone looked at the pair confused, trying to understand.

"Wait? What?" Adam asked scratching his head.

"Which is it? Boy or girl?" Vince asked hoping to get the real answer.

John squeezed Maria's hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's both! We're having twins!" Maria beamed with joy as she rubbed her belly.

Everyone cheered and made their way to congratulate them.

John looked at Maria and noticed that the fearful look she had earlier had disappeared and she was happy and excited once again.


	4. you don't get it

1

Thanks to everyone that continues to read and review my story. Sorry that this chapter has taken me a while to get out.

Maria was now 7 months pregnant and no longer allowed to travel with John. John however didn't like the idea of his pregnant wife home alone while he was half way across the country. So he took a leave from work and is now at home awaiting the birth of his son and daughter.

John and Maria were in the nursery. It was almost finished, except for the cribs.

"Look. It says right there, that doo-hickey connects to this whatchamacallit." Maria tried to explain the directions to John.

John, who was sitting on the floor with a mess of pieces around him, stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "What?"

Maria's face fell and she started to tear up. "I was only trying to help." She struggled to get out of the rocking chair. She threw the directions in his face and proceeded to leave the room.

"Baby." John got up off the floor and followed her. Maria had been extremely emotional lately and sometimes John didn't always watch his tone of voice around her. "Stop. I'm sorry."

She whirled around and almost knocked John out of the way with her enormous belly. "I just wanted to help." She cried.

He grabbed her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you were only trying to help."

She leaned her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "I know that I'm not a whole lot of fun to be around lately-."

"Don't say that. I love you." John cut her off.

"I love you too, John, but look at me!" Maria stepped away and gestured to her belly, "I'm a freaking whale! I can't see my feet! I'm moody, emotional, and quite irritable." She had tears falling from her eyes like a water fall.

"Baby, you're beautiful." John smiled, but she didn't.

"You just don't get it." Maria turned away and shut herself in their bedroom.

John took off his hat and rubbed his head, _'2 more months.'_ He thought and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew it was best to just let her have some space right now. He sat down at the table and laid his head in his arms. He was tired. Maria didn't sleep much which didn't allow John to sleep much either. He didn't how much more he could take. Everything he said just made it worse. Maybe she was right. He just didn't understand.

John's head popped up when the door opened and Torrie walked through. "Hey! Wow, you look exhausted." She sat down next to him.

"Maria is having one of those pregnant people days." John rubbed his tired eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Torrie accused. John told her what happened. "John! Come on! You are smarter than that!" She punched his arm.

"Oww!" He grabbed his arm in pain. For a small girl, she could really inflict pain when she wanted to.

"Sorry. I know that it's hard to not say something wrong, but you have to see things from her point of view." Torrie explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you already know what this is like for you. But do you really understand what this is like for her?"

"She told me that I don't get it." John replied.

"Maria not only has to deal with being pregnant but she has to deal with being pregnant with twins. Of course she feels fat and emotional."

"I'm really trying. I don't know what else to do."

Before Torrie could respond, Maria yelled from upstairs.

"JOHN!" John and Torrie ran up the stairs at Maria's urgency.


	5. too soon

1

John and Torrie bolted up the stairs and down the hall. His heart stopped when he heard Maria scream again. He opened the door and found her on the floor holding her stomach.

"Something's wrong." Maria cried. John and Torrie bent down to the floor. Maria had tears falling from her eyes. "AHHHH!" She screamed out in pain.

"Go call Dr. Harmon!" John told Torrie. He brought his attention back to his wife, "It's okay, baby, I'm here."

"John, it hurts." Maria leaned her head on John's chest. Everything was just fine a minute ago, they were putting together a crib. Then the pain came.

"I know honey, but I need you to stay calm for me. We have to get you to the hospital." John was trying his hardest to make himself look calm so Maria wouldn't get anymore scared than she already was.

"Dr. Harmon is gonna meet us there." Torrie reported to them.

"Thanks. I need you to help me get Maria down to my car." Torrie nodded and bent down to Maria's other side. Together they got her to her feet. They slowly made their way to John's car.

"I'll meet you guys there." Torrie said and get into her own car.

----hospital----

Maria had been rushed into a room and hooked up to some monitors. John and Torrie sat in the waiting room. Well, Torrie sat, John paced back and forth. He twisted the silver wedding band nervously around his finger.

"Mr. Cena?" Dr. Harmon called.

"Is my wife okay?" He asked anxiously.

"We gave her some medicine to stop the contractions." He began.

"Contractions? She's only seven months along. It's too early." John panicked.

"Our tests indicated that she has an extremely high level of stress, which caused the contractions. She has also stared to dilate." Dr. Harmon explained, "Right now the contractions have stopped but I would like to keep her overnight to run more tests and keep and eye on the babies."

"Can I see her?" John asked

"Of course. She has been asking for you."

John turned to Torrie, "Will you go back to my house and pack me and Maria some things?"

"Sure."

John headed down the hall. He felt horrible. It was his fault. He upset her. She was only trying to help him. He looked in to her room. Even laying in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to her, she was still the most beautiful woman in the entire world to him. He walked over to the chair next to the bed. She was sleeping. He took her hand in his. Maria's eyes fluttered open and his gentle, loving touch. John smiled at her.

"Hey." He whispered. Maria looked absolutely terrified. He could tell the she was begining to panic.

"Are the babies okay?"

"Your stress level was really high and it caused you to have contractions and you started to dilate. They gave you some medicine to stop the contractions." John explained.

"John, it's too soon! They can't come now! It's too soon." Maria cried.

"Baby, shhh. Slow down." John soothed. He climbed into the bed and held her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Shhhh. It's okay, they just want to keep you overnight."

"Knock, knock." They looked up to see Dr. Harmon. "I would like to run an ultra sound to check on the babies." He hooked up the machine to Maria.

"Are they alright?" Maria's voice shook. John squeezed her hand.

Dr. Harmon was quiet and his face just stared at the screen.

"Hey, doc? Is some thing wrong?" John soon grew impatient.

"It seems that in the midst of the contractions the boy went into the breech position and the umbilical cord is wrapped around the girl's neck."

"What?" Maria covered her mouth with her hand and cried.

"What do we do now?" John voice began to crack.

"They have to come out. She is quickly losing oxygen and I cannot reposition him without the cord wrapping tighter around her."

"No! It's too soon!" Maria cried into John's chest.

"I know but if we don't get them out now, it may be too late."

Maria pulled her head up from John's chest, "Are you telling me that they might die if we don't take them out now?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can we have a minute?" John asked. Dr. Harmon nodded and left. John climbed back into the bed.

"Why is this happening?" Maria asked.

"I don't know baby, but we have to listen to him. He sees this a lot." John answered.

"But we haven't even finished the nursery yet."

John giggled. She always worried that the nursery wouldn't be done when it was time to bring them home. "No, but we did pick out names."

That made Maria smile. She loved the names they decided on, "Aiden John and Jewell Marie. They sound even better out loud." She said

"There's that smile." He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to be a mommy?"

"Yes. Are you ready to be a daddy?"

John's face lit up. "Absolutely."

Dr. Harmon came back a few minutes later, "Are we ready?"

John looked down at Maria. One last tear drop fell from her eye. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we're ready." John answered.


	6. mommy and daddy

1Thanks again for all the reviews!

As John put on the scrubs the nurse gave him, his mind wandered. In just a short time he was going to be a father. Not to one child but two. He thought of Maria. His beautiful wife. She meant the world to him. And he felt helpless. He realized that this was the first time that he was unable to take her pain and her fear away. He was pulled away from his thoughts as a nurse approached him.

"Mr. Cena?"

"Do you think I could talk to my wife before we do this?"

"Sure. They haven't prepped her yet." The nurse led him down a hallway that seemed to never end. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached Maria's room.

"Hey baby." John walked to her.

"Why is this taking so long?" Maria was beginning to get worried again. Dr. Harmon said how important it was to get Aiden and Jewell out but she still had not been prepped for the c-section.

"I wanted to talk to you." John sat down on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted, this was evident in his face.

"What's the matter?" She reached her hand up to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He told her as he fought back his tears.

Maria scrunched her face in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I caused your stress level to get high. I caused your contractions. You were only trying to help me and I snapped at you. I's so sorry sweetheart." He could no longer hold his tears back.

"John, this is not your fault." Maria told him, "I don't blame you."

"You are amazing, you know that?" John leaned his forehead on her's. In just those four simple words, 'I don't blame you.' All of the guilt had been lifted off his shoulders. "I love you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too." Maria held onto John's hands. Dr. Harmon came through the doorway.

"We're ready to get you prepped."

"Lets go have some babies." Maria was scared, John could see that, but she was trying so hard to be strong. They took Maria down to an operation room and set her up for the c-section.

"Okay Mrs. Cena, you're going to feel a slight tugging." Dr. Harmon told her.

Maria looked up to see John staring back down at her. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"How ya doin babe?" John asked, concerned. She hadn't said anything for a while.

Maria tried to smile but she was scared. She wanted her babies more than anything. They have only been living inside of her for seven months and she bonded with them. She could feel some tugging and could only hope that Dr. Harmon was close to getting Aiden and Jewell out safely.

"I'm okay. John? Will you talk to me?" She pleaded. "I need you to talk to me."

John knelt down so his face was close to her's. He paused, trying to think of anything to talk to her about, then it hit him. "Remember our first date?" That brought a smile to Maria's face,

"The carnival. You tried so hard to win me that teddy bear."

"And you ended up winning it for me!" John laughed. It was working. Some of the fear in her face was gone. "I was so embarrassed that my girlfriend had to win a stuffed bear for me!" Maria finally laughed, then they heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. Harmon announced as Aiden started to cry.

John looked over the blue curtain to see his son, "Oh my god! Baby, he's beautiful." He said crying.

"John, I wanna see him." Maria begged. A nurse brought him over to his mommy. She was overwhelmed by this little person. He was finally here. And more beautiful than she ever imagined. But her joy was short lived.

"Nurse! I need a baby warmer now!" Dr. Harmon ordered. John again looked over the curtain.

"John? What is it? What's wrong?" Maria panicked, "Why isn't she crying?" The nurse took Aiden over to a bassinet and returned to help the doctor. John's eyes were glued to the scene. He saw her, his baby girl. But she was still. She wasn't crying. Her color was a little purple.

Dr. Harmon removed the cord from around her neck, a nurse brought in the baby warmer.

"Please! Someone tell me! What's wrong with her?" No one answered. John remained staring at the nurses as the trying to warm up the little baby. "John, please!" Everything around her was going black. Maria was fading away. She could faintly hear the sound of John's voice calling her name, then nothing, silence.

----Did you think I was gonna end there! Not a chance!----

Her head was spinning. Maria opened her eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't operating room. What happened? Where were her babies? Where was John? She tried to move but it hurt so much.

"You're up." John called from the doorway. The first thing that she noticed was that he was alone. She looked around the room once more. No babies.

"Where are they? Are they alright?" Maria asked. He walked towards her and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Aiden is fine. He's healthy and pretty big for being 2 months early." He told her.

"And Jewell? She wasn't crying."

"The umbilical cord was wrapped really tight around her neck. She lot a lot of oxygen and body temperature."

"No." Maria cried, but John cut her off.

"Don't start crying yet. When you blacked out they got her temp back up and she started crying."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Baby, she's okay." John didn't think he'd ever seen Maria smile so much.

"I want to see them." Maria tried to get up again but John stopped her.

"You can't get up. You'll pop a stitch." He told her. "Let me go see what I can do." m He kissed her and left the room. Within minutes he was back. With help from the nurse, he brought both babies to see their mommy. John handed Jewell to Maria and carefully sat down on the bed holding Aiden.

Maria just stared at the gorgeous baby girl in her arms. She was really okay. Maria looked over to John, who had tears falling down his face.

"Hey." She said quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping child in her arms. John looked up and leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Thank you." He told her.

"For what?"

"For making me a daddy." Maria cried at his statement. "You did it."

"We did it. And that you for making me a mommy."

John kissed her again. They did it. They were now officially a family. With tow beautiful babies to share the rest of their lives with.

---No it's not over yet. I still have about two more chapters then I will be getting to work on a sequel! ---


	7. crib assembly 101

1Sorry that this has taken me a lifetime to update, but 2 jobs and school can be a hassle sometimes...but here is the next chapter, hope you all like it!

Two weeks had passed since Aiden and Jewell were born. They were both healthy and Dr. Harmon said that he'd never seen twins born two months early progress so quickly. Maria had been ordered to stay in the hospital to recover from the C-Section and difficulty of the labor. John only left the hospital to pick somethings up from home and to shower.

Meanwhile at the Cena house, certain WWE superstars put their "other" talents to use, decorating.

Randy, Adam, Paul (HHH), Peter, and Dave worked to get the cribs and changing table together. While Torrie, Trish, Amy , and Stephanie put pictures and decorations on the walls.

"No, you ass clown!" Adam exclaimed to Randy, who was helping him with one of the cribs, "You put the sliding side on backwards!"

"How am I supposed to know? I never put one of these things together before." Randy responded with a slap across the back of Adam's head. "Ass clown? How old are you anyways?"

"Older than you, butthead." Adam giggled back at him. "There. Now it's done right!" The two placed the crib over with the other one.

"Oh are you two FINALLY finished?" Paul asked. He, Peter, and Dave had finished their other crib a good five minutes earlier and just watched them call each other names over the crib.

"Come on you guys. Lets get this finished. They're coming home tomorrow." Trish pleaded with them.

"Okay, okay, little miss grumpy." Adam retorted. Trish in turn stared him down like a lion staking out his prey, "I mean yes ma'm."

"That's much better."

Pretty soon they finished the nursery. Okay, so it was more like 5am when they finished. John and Maria were due home at 10am. So everyone decided to just hang around and await the arrival of Aiden and Jewell Cena.

"What do you think fatherhood will do to the "Dr. Of Thuganomics"?" Amy asked to no one in particular.

"He's gonna go soft." Adam said without hesitation.

Dave raised his eyebrow at the blond man. "He's gonna start looking at things in a whole new light."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked

Dave sat down on the couch, "He's gonna pay more attention to his home life. He's gonna be a lot more cautious about his work. Not only does he have Maria to think about, he has two babies now."

John couldn't sleep. He looked over at the clock next to Maria's bed, 6:45am. She would be up soon. They would finally be taking their babies home. He got up from the couch and walked over to the two bassinets across the room. TO his surprise, they both laid there awake.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered to Jewell. John reached his hand into her bassinet. She gripped her tiny fingers around his finger. He smiled and reached his other hand into Aiden's, he too gripped onto John's finger, "Hey big guy."

He wanted to cry. There were two beautiful babies staring at him, his babies. He was a daddy. His son and his daughter were holding onto him. "Do either of you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I do." A voice came from behind. John turned his head to see Maria awake and getting out of bed.

"Hoe long have you been awake?" John reached out and pulled her to him.

"Just a couple of minutes." Maria settled herself in front of John and rested against him. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They're so amazing." John said, "I just can't believe they're actually here."

"It's strange. Just 2 weeks ago they were just a bump on my belly, and now here they are in front of us. Looking back at us." Maria smiled at Jewell and Aiden. They just stood in silence for a while until Dr. Harmon came in to check on the babies and Maria. Soon they were released and finally headed for home.

"They're here!" Randy called from the family room. Everyone gathered together and waited for the Cena family to enter the house.

Alright...I kinds started to go in a different direction then I thought so this story will be a little longer than expected. I'm trying really hard to be better about updating, so hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time!


	8. Home

Oh my lord! It's been like 4 years since I've touched this story….i was going through some stuff and found my written draft and decided to try to finish it.

I'm also going to switch the POV and it will alternate between John and Maria. Possibly any other characters as well.

John POV

I walked down the hall of the hospital, a baby seat in either hand, headed for Maria's room. We were taking our babies home today. _Our babies, _it still blows my mind. I'm a dad! To twins! To say I was proud of my wife was an understatement. She'd been so strong through everything. I know she was nervous about going home but she really is a natural.

I rounded the corner and stood in the doorway of her room and just watched her. She had Aiden and Jewell on the bed, getting them ready. She cooed and made faces at them. To anyone that thought she wouldn't be able to be a great mom, I would love to get into the ring with them….

"John?" Maria's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her to see her smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to her. I set down the car seats and picked up Aiden. Maria picked up Jewell. "Where is your head at?" She asked me.

"Just still in shock I think," I looked down and the little boy in my arms. His eyes were drifting closed but he was fighting it. I laughed and looked back to my wife. "I mean we have babies! We created them. It's just incredible."

She kissed my cheek and bent down to put Jewell in her seat. Maria was being awfully quiet, very unlike her. "Baby? You ok? You're kinda quiet."

"Yeah, I'm good. Like you said, in shock. They were in my stomach like 3 weeks ago and now here they are, in front of our faces." She stroked Aiden's back and looked up to me. Her eyes were shining with pride and happiness. She took him from my arms to put him in his seat. She took a deep breath and looked back to me.

"Ready? The car is all packed." I asked her. She happily nodded at me and picked up Aiden's seat. I picked up Jewell and followed her out of the room.

Maria POV

John pulled up to our house and I smiled, we were home. Our family. _Our family._ We have kids. Wow! This is going to be a change but Aiden and Jewell are, well in my opinion, the best babies in the world. Maybe I'm biased.

"We have company," John stated, looking out the window. I followed his eyes to all the cars parked outside. I smiled. They had all come to see us in the hospital but I was glad they were here now. We got out of the car. "I'll come back out for all the baby stuff, let's just get them inside for now."

We walked into the house to see a huge "Welcome Home, Aiden and Jewell!" banner hanging above the fireplace and Randy, Paul, Steph, Amy, Adam, Peter, and Torrie standing in front of it.

"Welcome home guys!" Torrie hugged me, then John.

"Wow! This is so sweet! Thank you!" I set Jewell down and went to hug everyone. We ended up just hanging out in the living room while everyone passed Aiden and Jewell around. They started to get fussy a couple of hours later so everyone took off.

John and I fed the twins then lied them down in their bassinets. I was exhausted. I haven't even done much these last few weeks due to the C-Section, but the doctor said I would be tired for a few more weeks. I slumped down on the couch and curled up next to John.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Tired."

"Are you still sore? You should go up and get some sleep." I smiled and kissed John's cheek. He was so sweet.

"No, I'm good. Thank you though. I'm on a crazy high right now. I mean have you seen them? We created those two gorgeous creatures lying right over there."

John laughed and hugged me tighter to him. "We did a good job, huh? They are pretty amazing."

"Yeah." I yawned and leaned my head on John's shoulder. I felt him kiss my head then lightly nudge me.

"Come on, Mommy. Let's put our children to bed then get some sleep too." John got up and helped me to my feet. We took the twins upstairs. We came to the nursery door when it hit me.

"John! We never finished the nursery! We were putting the cribs together when the contractions started. Where are they gonna sleep? We were supposed to have 2 more mo-."

"Baby, slow down! It's cool. Go check it out." He opened the door and I gasped. The nursery was beautiful. It was painted white with two cribs, one on either side of the room. Aiden's side had a blue 'A' above his crib, and little blue teddy bears and trucks decorated the wall. On Jewell's side there was a pink 'J' above her crib, and little pink flowers and polka dots decorated her side of the wall.

On the dresser there was a picture of me and John and two framed copies of the twins' foot prints. Two little bassinets set off to the side. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a toy box full of toys. I was speechless. How did John do all this? I don't remember him leaving the hospital once.

"It's absolutely beautiful. How did you do this?"

"I didn't."

"Then how?" Then it clicked. That's why everyone was here. They did it. They finished the nursery for us. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I had it all, the most amazing husband, two gorgeous babies, and the best friends ever. "I can't believe they did this. This is amazing."

John and I put the babies down and headed to our room. It has been a long and stressful three weeks but we were home, finally home, with our babies. We fell asleep quickly, and the babies slept the whole night, again, the best babies in the world.


	9. Work Talk

Thanks to everyone that chose to favorite my story and to those who are still reading! I promise I'm trying to finish it!

**John POV**

It's been about 3 months month since Maria and I brought Aiden and Jewell home. I'm not sure either of us actually imagined what it would be like to be parents. They are growing so fast and it's almost time for me to get back to work. Maria and I haven't talked much about her going back yet, but we know that eventually I need to. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to get on the road again away from my family. I don't want my kids to grow up not knowing me. Maria insists that it won't turn out that way, but I'm not as positive as she is.

I know that she isn't ready to go back. She's really enjoying being a stay at home mom. I just worry how she will handle it by herself. I tried to talk to her about at least traveling with me, but we both know that they are too young to be out globetrotting. Maria has done nothing but encouraged me to get back to work. She knows I love my job but what about my family? My wife, my children, they need me too. When we found out Maria was pregnant, it was never a question that I would go back to work after 4 months. That was our plan.

That was our plan; until we found out we were having twins. That was our plan; until I spent the last 3 months at home being a dad. I didn't think it would be this hard to go back to work. I loved the ring. Hell I came back early from an injury, with the possibility of further injuring myself. I came back because I couldn't stand to be away. Now I don't think I can stand to be away from my babies and my wife. The plan has changed, but I just don't know which way to go now.

So here I sit, in the kitchen, once again contemplating my decision. Maria was up stairs putting Aiden and Jewell down for their nap. They have always been good with sleeping in the afternoon. They wake up at least 4-5 times a night. And Maria always feels the need to get up with them every time, and tell me to keep sleeping. Jewell is quite that mamma's girl and Aiden tends to be my little guy. Adam bought him a little t shirt he had embroidered with "Chain Gang Member in Training"! Maria just stared at it and gave Adam the craziest look.

"John?" I heard Maria call from the living room. She must have gotten them to sleep.

"Kitchen, baby." I heard her come into the kitchen and sit down with a sigh. "They go down alright?"

"Jewell put up a fight, but Aiden went right down. I have a feeling that we will be hearing from her very soon. She's crabby today." She set the baby monitor down on the table and ran a hand through her long hair. She looked tired, but she'll never admit it. In truth, I think she doesn't mind being tired or even looking exhausted. My wife, the trooper! She always tries to be so strong and do everything by herself. I think she does it to prove to me that she can handle it if I go back to work.

"You look like you could use a nap. Why don't you go lay down for a while?" I pulled her into my lap and she laid her head on my chest.

"No, I'm ok. No need for a nap. I need to clean a little." I don't know why I even bothered with the nap talk. I knew she wouldn't have any of that.

"Sweetie, I know you're trying to prove to me that you can do all this by yourself, but not taking care of yourself doesn't make me feel better about leaving."

"What do you mean? I take care of myself. I eat, I sleep," she paused to smell herself, "I shower." I smiled at her.

"You sleep at night, until they wake up. You don't even let me do it anymore. Honey, all of the books that we read say that you should sleep when they do. They're sleeping right now and you refuse to go take a nap. I know you're tired, you have to be. I'm here, I can take care of it when they wake up." I started to stand up to carry her upstairs, but of course she protested.

"John, stop. I'm not trying to run myself ragged. I'm just trying to show you that you don't have to worry about me. You should go back to work. We said 4 months. I can do this." She always puts everyone over her. I love her for that but this situation is a little different.

"Maria, I love you so much for thinking about me, but this isn't like we've been on vacation. You are doing a great job being a mom and handing everything here. It's not about you being able to do it. I know you can. It's about the fact that I'm not just a wrestler. I'm a husband and a father now. I have other responsibilities now. You and Jewell and Aiden come first."

"But you love your job." She said just above a whisper. "I don't want to take that away from you."

I stared at her in shock. She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I lifted her chin so she would look at me, "Are you kidding me? Baby, why would you think that?"

"I just wanted you to be able to go back to your passion. You have so many fans that are counting on you and want you to come back."

"You are my passion. You and our children are my passion. I need to be a dad right now. We can talk about me going back to work later on down the line. I don't want them to grow not knowing me."

"John, you need to go back to work. Not just for your fans or for you, but for us. Me and the babies. You are so happy in the ring and I think you will regret not going back. When you are in a city close to us we will come to the shows." Here she goes again. This had been the same argument for the last few weeks. I need to go back for them and when I'm close, she'll bring them out. This isn't the kind of life I want for my family.

"I don't want that kind of life for you. When do you plan on working again? Do you even want to go back?" I knew she hadn't really thought about working again but if she wanted to push me, then I was going to push her right back, it was mean, I know but I'm not the only one here that has a decision to make.

"I don't know." She hesitated. "I haven't thought about it. I didn't think It was an option for me to go back."

That was exactly the answer I knew I was going to get. I also knew that at this point she was getting frustrated with me. In her mind all she had to do was show me that she can handle being a stay at home mom to 2 babies by herself, and I would feel peachy about going back to work. My problem is, maybe I want to be a stay at home dad.

"You can go back too ya know." I simply told her, "You love your job as much as I do. It's not like we're on different shows. It will be a lot easier for us being on the same show." Now she was shocked. She didn't think that I would bring that fact up.

"I don't think I want to work anymore. I can't leave them."

"Oh and you think that it would be so easy for me to leave them? To leave you? How is it any different?" I was getting angry. I didn't want to walk away from them anymore than she did.

"It's not, I guess. I just didn't want you be stuck at home. You would go crazy! I'm not trying to say that you don't love your kids, I know you do. But I don't want you to be stuck!" Maria threw her hands into the air then looked down at her feet.

"Stuck?! Really? You think I'm stuck?" she didn't look up. "Baby, look at me. I'm here because I love you and our kids. I'm here because I love being a dad. Yes I love wrestling but without you and the kids there it means nothing to me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be okay with working again and not worry about us." She was crying. I pulled her to my arms and rocked her. There she goes again, not thinking about herself.

"Baby, I will always worry about you. It's my job as your husband. It's my job as their father to worry about them and be there for them. I will go back to work when I feel ready to go back. When they are older."

Maria let out a huff of air and looked at me with red, teary eyes and smiled. "Fine. We can wait a while longer. But I want you to know that when you want to go back, it's okay with me."

"Alright. We wait. But you have to rest more. I can take care of things while you get a nap in." I pushed her towards the stairs, but she tried to stop me.

"John, wait-"

"Nope. Go take a nap! I'll take care of the cleaning and getting the babies when they wake up." She continued to fight me so I threw her over my shoulder and took her upstairs. I entered our bedroom and flopped her down on the bed. She tried to get up but I stopped her. "No, sleep. You need some sleep."

"I just need to check on them."

"I got it baby, just relax and get some sleep." She finally stopped and lay back on the bed. I leaned down, gave her a kiss, shut off the light, and left the room. I walked across the hall and peeked in the nursery. They both slept soundly. I went back downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and living room. It had been about 3 hours and not a sound came from the baby monitor so I trekked back up the stairs and checked on them.

They were both awake and just laying in their cribs. Aiden caught my eye and squealed, which sent Jewell into a giggle. I smiled and picked Aiden up then went over to Jewell and picked her up. We walked over to my room to check on Maria only to find her sound asleep. I smiled at my victory and went back to the nursery to play with my kids.


	10. Guys and Girls Night Out

I'm coming to an end with this story….or at least I'm running out of ideas of where to take it. So once again thanks to those who still read and I hope you enjoy!

**Maria POV**

John and I still have not been able to come to an agreement about going back to work. We just hit the 6 month marker and we are no closer to a solution than we were 3 months ago. Maybe I should just let it go and let whatever happens, happen. I just know that he will regret not going back but, I think I will too. We just have to come to a compromise on how to work it all out. We have family and friends all willing to help. I had no idea that this decision would be so hard to make. Every time I think that I might be ready to go back to work, I look into Jewell and Aiden's faces and suddenly I'm back to square one. They are getting so big! Jewell was definitely a Mamma's girl, but she has John's face. Aiden was like John's mini me! He always wanted John and looked like him too. I think the only thing they got from me, is my hair! They'll be walking and talking soon, and who knows how long Vince will keep our spots open for us? We can't keep putting off going back to work forever.

Over the last couple of months I've learned to step down and let John do some of the work too. He's such an amazing father. For such a big guy, he is the gentlest person when it comes to those babies. If we ultimately decided I would go back to work, I have no doubts that he would be able to handle being a stay at home dad. The problem is that we've never even been away from them for 5 minutes since they were born. John and I both know that's why we are having such a hard time with our decisions. That is why we are both having our own nights out tonight. John is going out with the boys and me with the girls. Shane and Marissa are watching the Aiden and Jewell for us.

"Baby! Let's go!" John called from downstairs. I put my earrings on, took one last look in the mirror and went downstairs. Shane and Marissa were here and on the floor of the living room, playing with Aiden and Jewell.

"Hey guys." I bent down to give them hugs. Jewell reached for me, so I picked her up. "Hi there sweet girl." She cooed at me. "Are you playing with Auntie Marissa and Uncle Shane?" Jewell squealed and looked down at her brother and Marissa. Aiden snuggled into Shane's lap. I felt John out his b=hand on my lower back.

"Torrie is here. You better get going." He kissed me and reached for Jewell. I reluctantly gave her to him, tearing up in the process. I was hoping to not cry tonight but like I said, I've never been away from them. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Stop. Don't cry. They'll be fine."

"I know. It's just so hard to leave." I knelt down and caressed Aiden's soft head. Would they really be fine? They weren't used to anyone except us. How do we know that the second we are out the door that they won't start crying, and not stop?

"I know where your mind is, but stop. They are going to be just fine. Shane and Marissa got this." John handed Jewell over to Marissa and took me into his arms. "We both need this. It will do us some good to get out." He whispered into my ear. I turned to him, he wiped away the tears that had fallen and kissed me.

"We promise to call you every 2 hours, if you want." Marissa told us. She had put Jewell back on the floor to play and was standing next to me.

I laughed, "No, I think that will just make me want to come home sooner!" She hugged me. At some point during my little pity party, Torrie had come in and was waiting quietly on the couch. I got down to the floor and kissed my children one last time before I stood up. I looked at Torrie, "I guess we better go before I change my mind." John had my coat all ready and helped me into it. He kissed me one last time and I left with Torrie.

**John and the boys**

I thought it was kinda silly that Maria had such a hard time leaving, until it came my time to leave. Oh I'm so glad that she wasn't there to see me have my own little melt down. They actually started crying when I went to leave. That was the hardest part, seeing them cry as I walked out the door. But Maria and I decided that we needed to have a night out, without them and even away from each other.

"Yo, John, where's your head at?" Matt asked, waiving a hand in front of my face. I must have been spacing out.

"Oh sorry, just thinking about this whole going back to work thing." I sighed, "We haven't gotten anywhere in the last 2 months. Neither of us is willing to leave yet."

"Steph and I had a hard time when the girls were born too." Hunter said

"Yeah but Steph was already staying home most of the time. Maria has it in her head that I should just go back and not worry about her job."

"What about alternating when you both work?" Pete asked.

I thought about it, "That would work, except for the fact that once our storylines get moving, it's really hard to just put a time limit on them. Vince doesn't want to have to just end a storyline, especially when the ratings are up."

"Yeah sorry, my father in law is an ass like that." Hunter apologized.

"This is why I told you not to get married." Adam said.

"Any why I told you not to have kids." Randy finished. The two of them got glares from everyone else. "What? I told you that once you and Maria had kids it would never be the same again."

"Randy, you know that Sam is going to want kids soon, and then what are you going to do? Just leave her at home with the baby, all alone, while you go back on the road?" Matt inquired. Randy just stared at him, I think contemplating his questions.

"Sam doesn't want kids. Well at least I think she doesn't." Suddenly, Randy wasn't so sure anymore. "I don't know I guess. I don't think it would be that difficult to go back to work."

"Wait till you hold your child. Wait till you hear your child laugh. Till your child starts to crawl." I told Randy as I took a sip of my beer. "Just you wait; you'll see how 'easy' it is to leave your child." Hunter nodded along with me.

"Why don't you both just go back to work?" Peter asked. "I mean, Aiden and Jewell are getting older, you've both been training at home, and you're both on the same show. I don't see the problem with both of you going back."

"They're still babies. I don't want that kind of life for them." I answered.

"So just give it a try. If you both don't like how things are going, then try another solution." Adam suggested.

I thought about it. Maybe that could work. We just try it and see how it goes. That way we both get to work and we both get to be with each other and Aiden and Jewell. I knew going out with the guys would benefit! I just hope Maria's night is going well too.

**Maria and the girls**

This night was going better than I thought it would. A girls night was just what I needed. We were just hanging out at Matt and Amy's. I haven't even felt the need to call home and check on Aiden and Jewell, they were in good hands.

"So how's mommy hood?" Trish asked, handing me a glass of wine.

"Oh it's absolutely wonderful! And John is just the best daddy ever." I got all giddy thinking about my babies.

"Awww! That's how I was when the girls were born! And who would have ever thought that such big guys could be such big softies?" Steph asked.

"I know! But now all we have been talking about is when does he go back to work. Ok not so much as talking as we are arguing about it."

"When he goes back? What about you? Don't you want to go back?" Amy inquired.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess before they were born I thought I would go back too, but now I'm not so sure."

"I felt that way too, but in all honesty, you should really think about going back. I'm really glad that I did." Steph told me.

"I think you will regret it if you decide to stay home full time." Mickie chimed in.

"I agree. You love being a Diva. You and John can travel together again. You're both on RAW, so you don't have to split time with Aiden and Jewell." Torrie added.

I thought about it. Maybe it could work. We both get to work and we both get to be with the kids.

"Just give it a try. If you both find it not working out, then try something different. At least you can say you tried it." Steph said. "I think you will find that both of you working is what you want."

Everyone agreed with Stephanie. I would talk to John when I got home. This solution just might be the best one, right now anyways. We can at least try it. If it doesn't work, then we just try one of us working at a time. It's worth a shot. It's funny how one night out with the girls helped me come to this and 6 months at home with John got us nowhere. I hope John's night with the guys is going as well as mine.


	11. Birthday Party

I just want to say thanks to everyone that has kept up with this story, I know its taken me an awful long time to keep it updated. So thank you again!

5 years later…..

John POV

In the last 5 years things have certainly been nothing like Maria or I had ever imagined. We both went back to work only to find that Maria just wasn't as happy working anymore. She made the decision all on her own to quit the WWE and go home with Aiden and Jewell. I had told her that I would come too but she refused to let me walk out on my career. God I love that woman. So now we were trying our best to make it work with me still on the road.

Aiden and Jewell are just about to turn 5 and neither of us can believe it. They are both big WWE fans and are always glued to the TV on Monday nights. Maria has come to letting them stay up late only on Mondays to watch daddy. Maria is such a pro at being a mom. I always thought she was extremely talented as a wrestler but when she puts on her mommy shoes, look out world!

Being away from my family was probably one of the hardest things for me to do. I knew it would be. With the twins getting older, we knew that they needed to go to school and have a normal life, well as normal as possible.

They were smart, so smart. Maria called me at 3 in the morning one day, well she forgot about the time difference. Scared me half to death when I saw her name come up on the caller ID.

_I heard the faint sound of a ringing in my ear. My phone. I rolled over and looked at the clock next to the bed, 3am? What the hell? I picked up my phone and saw Maria's name light up. My heart was pounding. Did something happen to her? Aiden? Jewell? I quickly pressed the talk button._

"_Baby? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic._

"_John! What makes you think something is wrong?" There was some excitement in her voice, and then it was masked by confusion._

"_It's 3am, honey." _

"_Oh my god, John, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. No there's nothing wrong." I laughed a little at her. She was so cute when a realization came over her. _

"_It's ok, but again it's 3am, so is there a specific reason for the phone call?"_

"_Oh yeah! I just got back from Aiden and Jewell's preschool. I had a meeting with their teacher." _

"_Meeting? Did they get into trouble again?" When we put them into their first school a lot of the kids picked on them. Aiden didn't like it when some of the kids made fun of them for having me as a dad. So my son, having watched me since he was a baby, fought back. Jewell followed suit and needless to say, the school asked us to take our children out of the school and take them else ware. We soon found them another school that has been working out very well since then._

"_No, no. The teacher thinks that they are too smart for this level of school and wants to test them for an early admittance into kindergarten!" She screamed the last part into the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear. _

"_Baby, that's amazing!" My heart swelled with pride for my kids. They were too smart for preschool. Wow! "When do they take the test?" _

"_Next week. She thinks the reason they are always so restless and easily distracted is because it's just not challenging enough for them. She thinks it might even be the reason why they were fighting with the other kids." I could hear the smile in her voice. I know that being at home with them without me has been difficult at time for her, but she did it like a pro. It was times like this that I wished I was home with her. I wished I could have been at that meeting with her to hear the words for myself._

I went home the next day and went with Maria to the testing and my god, my kids were so smart it was incredible. So they went to kindergarten at the age of 4.

And now here we were, sitting in the back yard of our house, with all of our friends and family, celebrating Aiden and Jewell's 5th birthday. I looked around and saw Randy sitting with Sam and playing with their daughter Alanna. For a man that told me never to have kids, he sure did a great job with his own.

Paul and Steph sat at one of the tables watching Aurora and Murphy happily playing with Jewell. Aiden was off in the bouncy house with Pete and Torrie's son, Jared. I continued to look around but couldn't find my wife.

"Hey, Kelly, have you seen Maria?"

"I think she was in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I took off for the kitchen and there she was, cleaning up some dishes.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I asked coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her sink into my embrace but she didn't stop what she was doing.

"Just cleaning up some of this mess." I kissed her temple and tried to take the dishes out of her hands.

"Stop. Come outside and enjoy the party. I'll clean this up later." I turned her around so she was facing me. She looked tired. "You need to relax."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me, "I know."

"Then stop with the dishes and come sit with me and watch our kids enjoy their birthday party." She gave in and let me lead her out the patio door. I pulled her over to my chair and sat her on my lap.

We watched our kids play and run around all day. I don't know if I could be any happier than I am at this moment. I've got my wife and my two amazing children. We were surrounded by all our friends and family.

The only thing that is weighing over my head is the fact that I know I have to hit the road soon. It's always hard to leave them. Especially with them getting older. They are beginning to figure out that when daddy has to leave, he doesn't come home for a while. Maria and I made the decision that this summer; they would all come with me. Aiden and Jewell are so excited to spend the whole summer traveling and hanging around the other wrestlers.

"Mamma, Daddy! Come watch this!" Aiden yelled from the bouncy house. Maria and I got up, I snatched up Jewell on our way over to Aiden.

"Show us what you got buddy!" I watched my son prop himself up on a little platform and do a flip onto the padded bottom of the bouncy house. Jewell and Maria clapped excitedly at him. My boy was going to be a high flyer. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I laughed and clapped along with my wife and my daughter.

I looked at Maria, she was so happy. This, this right here was what it was all about. My wife and my children enjoying life and being so carefree. All the arguments and issues with schools was all worth it to see my kids jumping around and the smile on Maria's face.

Maria POV

I watched with pride as Aiden did his little flip. Jewell clapped happily as she sat contently in John's arms. I never knew that life could be like this. This full of happiness. My kids were the best in the world, and my husband was the best in the world. I just cannot believe that they are 5 years old now. They grew so fast. Pretty soon they would be going off to high school and getting married and having kids of their own. I laughed. Whenever I got on my rant about how big they were getting, John would just hug me and tell me to enjoy the moment right now.

That's what I'm doing, enjoying this moment with my friends, family, my husband and my children. I felt John's arm go around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." He told me.

I reached up to kiss him, "I love you too."

THE END!

Finally!! I was thinking of continuing in a sequel…..let me know if that is something you would like to read……thanks again for sticking with me throughout this! I hope it turned out well for all of you!


End file.
